


Taking you home

by iwaois



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, jason is a good pal, yay happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I wanted the whole caleo thing to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking you home

The war was over. Everyone was at Camp Half-Blood, celebration was everywhere. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen, Jason and Piper were having a lively conversation with Frank and Hazel. Even Nico di Angelo was laughing over something Reyna just said. Rachel and Octavian were making out in the corner (how Apollo allowed that, nobody knew). Just like always, Leo Valdez was the odd one out. He saw all his friends, happy and unharmed, and it should have been enough for him to be happy. But it just wasn't. His mind kept wandering to a certain daughter of a Titan with cinnamon hair, on an island with wonderful beaches. A girl he left behind. Leo swore he'll come back for her. He hasn't forgotten her, he kept thinking about her every hour of every day. The Hispanic decided to go look for her in the morning- he had already installed some magical sonders on his warship. He'll go in the morning, and he'll go alone. He told everyone he was leaving, but only Jason knew exactly why. The seven offered to go with him, and it flattered him, that they were ready to sacrifice for him yet again, without even knowing what was the point of his quest. But he and Jason convinced them it was a quest Leo has to do alone. The Argo II was already ready and supplied for another adventure, the only thing left to do is leave in the morning. And to Leo, it was indeed agony to wait.

***

Calypso woke up, with the happy sound of singing birds outside. She cracked a small smile when she saw the wonderful breakfast waiting for her on her table. She got dressed, ate her breakfast and went outdoors, to her garden. Same as every day. No heroes have crashed. No gods have visited. No promises were fulfilled. She sighed as thoughts of Leo invaded her mind yet again. Calypso knew she wasn't supposed to wait for him, she knew he won't come back. But she also knew Leo wasn't like the other heroes. He didn't look like them, that's for sure. But she found his scrawny figure and elvish grin completely adorable, even though she denied it to herself. But most importantly, Leo gave her something no other hero has: hope. Others just came and left running back to their lovers. Penelope, Elizabeth, Annabeth.. they were all the same, all better than her. But Leo, Leo actually looked like he was sorry to leave. He actually promised to come back to her. Her, Calypso. Nobody ever did that before. He was probably off with some girl right now, not even thinking about her, but she couldn't help but to think of him. She couldn't help but to let a small smile form on her lips whenever she thought of his face, his arrogance, his thinking he was so funny, or dreams of a better future they could have together, just like he promised.  
Calypso sighed as she kneeled down on the floor, planting another row of moonlace. It was such a beautiful flower. The birds were singing, and it was just wonderfully warm. She unintentionally started singing, but her song was a sad one; a song of emptiness and lost love. Her songs were rarely happy anymore; not after he left. He said he'll be back. She waited; she is still waiting. But he's not there. He's not there.

***

Leo's eyes were teary when he buried them in Hazel's hair, his arms tightly around her. "I'll miss you too." He whispered at the girl that he used to have a thing for, but now he realized how idiotic that was, she was like a sister to him. Hazel moved away, wiping tears away, only to be replaced with Piper. "Be careful, Repair Boy." She whispered trough the hug. Leo felt like he never wanted to let go. This might be the last time he sees his friends, but he allowed no thoughts like that. Soon he felt Jason's strong arms wrap around him, and he thankfully hug back. "See you soon, man." Jason says, and then leans down to Leo's ear, so nobody else can hear. "I can't wait to meet her." Leo gives him a small smile, and moves onto the next person.   
After a while, he was on his ship, alone with his thoughts. They all came; they all hugged him goodbye. Even Reyna. Even Nico. As much of a surprise it was, the son of Hades really came to say goodbye to Leo, and wish him good luck at whatever he was doing. Leo promised himself to become better friends with Nico once he brings Calypso back. He ran his fingers trough his curles, and ordered Festus to head to her island. He had No idea how will he get there, but he could hope, and pray to the gods. And so he did.

***

Calypso was done with her gardening, it was sunset. But, she didn't want to go back into her cottage just yet. She laid back in the dirt, sweaty and dirty. Suddenly, there was some sort of strange sound down at the beach, followed by a splash, and someone's feet in the sand. Oh, just another hero that will come and go, she thought. She got up against her will, the skies were beautiful when the sun is setting, orange, green and pink. When she arrived at the beach, her heart almost dropped. He was there. 

***

Leo's face reflected true happiness, nothing but glory and triumph. He found it. He found her. There were loads of monsters on the way, he barely survived, but as he anchored the Argo on the beach, and jumped down in the shallow water (it only touched his feet till his ankles), he knew it was worth it. Once he was at the beach, he saw Calypso. She was standing there, staring at him. She was wearing jeans shorts, a red T-shirt (Leo couldn't help but notice how good she looked in his favorite color), and no shoes. Her knees were black from dirt, like her hands, and her braid was loose and messy. Leo thought he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. After the moment of frozen shock was over, he shouted a happy "CALYPSO! " and ran towards her. Her mouth, a little open from disbelief, turned into a huge smile as she met him halfway, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Leo hugged back, burying his face in her neck as she did the same. Leo grew about half an inch since they met the last time, so they were the same height now.   
"Leo.." her whisper has broken the silence. "You came."  
"Of course I came." Leo could feel his eyes filling with tears of joy. "I promised I would, didn't I?"   
She just sniffed, she was crying as well, and nodded a bit. "Are you here to stay?" She mumbled quietly, as if she didn't even dare to hope.  
Leo pulled back gently and looked her in the eye. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not here to stay."   
Her eyes filled with another wave of tears, this time followed by a look of sadness and betrayal. She pulled back, and ran off towards her cottage, sobbing. Leo tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't here to stay, he was here to take her with him. Take her home. He ran after her, knocking on her door loudly. He just came here, and she was already pushing him away.   
"Go away. That's why you're here anyway. To leave." Her voice was shaky and insecure trough the wooden door. Leo rested his head on the door. "I'm here to take you with me." He said. "Open up."   
He heard footsteps inside. "You are?" Her voice was so dangerously close to the door that his heart stopped. He did manage to say an "Of course", though. She opened the door and threw her arms around him once again, this time pressing their lips together as well. Leo put his hands on her waist, kissing back and pulling her closer. He was one of the rare few that could say his second kiss was even better than the first one.

***

The butterflies in Calypso's stomach just didn't wanna disappear. She honestly thought he will leave her again, that she will be left with nothing but memories once again. But he's here, he's here because of her. He's here to take her home. And somehow, deep inside, she knew this time it'll work. The gods showed mercy, they led Leo back into her arms. And now he's here, pressed up against her, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Just the way she liked it. He will take her home, she'll meet his friends and siblings, they will sing by the bonfire, maybe he'll even convince one of his friends to teach her how to use a sword. And this time, she dared to dream of future. Of the auto stop they'll open, of all the happy times she was willing to spend with him; forever.   
Suddenly, a dark shadow flew across her face and she pulled back. Leo was smiling a goofy smile, his arms still around her waist. But when he saw her sad expression, it faded. "I'm not that bad, right?" His expression was now sad as well. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "No, you're great. Just, I was thinking about my garden. I spent so much time on it, it'll be hard to leave it behind."   
Leo grinned again and took her hand. "I got it covered." He ran back towards the beach, dragging her along. He climbed up the rope ladder and motioned for her to follow. She made her way towards the shallow water, and couldn't help but to admire his ship. It was huge, magnificent and powerful. And beautiful. She stared in awe as he ran to the lower deck, coming back after a few moments with one of those portable pots. "I have a bunch of these in the stables, I thought you won't want to part with your plants, so I bribed children of Demeter to give me some of these. You can bring your garden with you." Leo waved with the pot, and she threw herself at him for the third time. "You're so thoughtful. Thank you." She said pecking his lips again. "Will you help me move my garden? "   
He nodded, and they went down, there was at least a hundred of those pots, more than enough for her whole garden. They transferred the plants till late at night, until they were all safely packed in the Argo II. After that, Calypso led him to her cottage and kissed him until her servants made them dinner. After they ate, Leo had to go back to the ship, they leave first thing in the morning. Calypso closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead goodnight, and he disappeared down at the beach. She let out a dreamy sigh as she fell down on her bed. She packed all her things, and put them in the corner, so they can take them to the ship in the morning. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and her dreams were filled with possibilities of the future.

***

Leo woke up early, happy when he realized Ogygia wasn't just a dream. He ran back to Calypso's house after telling Buford that they'll be going soon, with an extra passenger. Leo impatiently knocked on her door, he simply couldn't wait to get out of here. "Cal, Cal, come on! We gotta go!"   
After a few minutes, her beautiful face showed at the door. Today she was clean, her braid was neat, and she wore rose pink shirt plaid shirt and jeans, with some combat boots (she obviously never heard of sneakers, since all her knowledge of modern clothing came from Leo and Percy, and he guessed Percy wore boots when he met her as well) and a huge smile. "I'm ready." She said and pointed to a huge pile of bags in the corner. They transported it to the ship for the next half an hour or so, and they had breakfast at the beach later.

***

Calypso was leaning at the fence, looking at her home as they slowly sailed away from the island. Leo was under the deck, doing something in the engine room. She couldn't help but to cry, Ogygia was all she knew for such a long time. It was a beautiful place, and her fort of solitude. She remembered all the heroes that washed ashore on her island. She remembered all the beautiful birds. She remembered all the times Hermes or Hephaestus visited. She remembered all her invisible servants. She was glad to be leaving, but she knew there will be a hole in her heart, a hole for her prisin that she loved so dearly. Suddenly Leo was beside her. Calypso let him hug her, and she finally broke down in tears, sinking his shirt. 

***

Leo held her close to him, gently rubbing her back. His biggest fear was that they won't pass the border that was about a hundred meters ahead. "Leo..I'm gonna miss it so much." Calypso sobbed in his shoulder, shaking slightly. He squuezed her closer. "Camp is nice too. There's nature, and beautiful birds, just like Ogygia. And there are so many nice people. I can't wait until you meet Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Rachel, Nyssa, Will, Nico, Jason, Piper.. and well you already met Percy. It has pegasi, and even a friendly hellhound." She seemed to calm down a bit at his words,but she still held onto him like she'll die without it. Not that he minded. As a matter a fact, he didn't even notice when they passed the magical border.

***

"And he really walks, like he's alive?" Calypso's eyes widened in surprise at Buford. Leo nodded with a little laugh. "Yeah, but he's quite a troublemaker." Calypso giggled and petted him, like he was a pet, not a table.   
Then the whole ship shook. "What's happening? " her smile disappeared, replaced with an expression of fear.   
"Monsters." she noticed Leo's face has darkened. He summoned a hammer from his toolbelt, and kissed her forehead. "Stay here. I'll be right back." With that, he ran off. Cal stayed with Buford, worrying. "Do you think he'll be alright? " she asked the table, but Buford just randomly walked around. She prayed to the gods for him, it's just her luck that just when the man of her dreams (okay, maybe when she dreamt of a hero, he wasn't exactly like Leo, but she loved him) rescues her, he goes and dies in a monster fight. Luckily, Leo came back a while later, bloody and bruised. She ran to him and examined his wounds, then singing a song to heal him. 

***

Leo happily jumped down on the solid ground of Camp Half-Blood, Calypso shyly walking behind him. She changed into a white, Greek style dress and sandals. Campers greeted them with cheers and warm words of welcome. He was tackled in hugs again, and everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Cal behind him. Leo noticed a shocked expression on Percy's face, and a proud one on Jason's. He never doubted Leo anyway. 

***

Calypso was overwhelming with feelings. All these people... then she saw Percy Jackson, handsome as ever, staring at her. She was afraid old sparks will appear again, but they didn't. She felt absolutely nothing. Towards Percy, at least. Then there was the feeling of joy, she was free, excitement, she gets to experience so many things, relief, nobody was giving her weird looks, and love, cause she was home. She never visited Camp Half-Blood before, but she figured it didn't even matter. Home is where Leo is.

***

*20 years later*  
Tears were streaming down Calypso's face. She could feel her husband's soothing arm around her shoulders, but nothing could comfort her. "He grew up so fast" she sobbed, looking after their son Sean, it was his first day of school. Their daughter Esperanza was already in school, for a few years now, she was older. Leo tried to tell her it's okay, but she shook him off and raced in their back yard, kneeling in the garden and putting her head in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, and looking at the calming moonlace from Ogygia, she felt better. She remembered the times when she was immortal, how alone and sad she felt. The gods allowed her to stay with Leo, but it had it's price- she had to give up immortality. And she gladly did. Calypso was much happier now, her saddest moments were as simple as her son going to school for the first time. Everything has changed since she came to the real world. She made friends, she married Leo, she had children, and a job. Her garden was the same as the one she had in Ogygia. They lived in a three story house, the first story was a little shop and a mechanic garage, called Calypso and Leo's autostop. She sang, and he sometimes randomly bursted into flames.   
She was sad, yet proud her son was growing up. Calypso raced up in the master bedroom, sitting on her heels on the big bed, and picked up the phone. Of course she was calling her gay best friend, who else would she share such a dramatic story with? Nico answered after a few rings, and she told him all about it. Her little Sean, her little baby, all grown up. Nico understood, and actually managed to calm her down. She was really thankful for him, he always knew what to say. They didn't quite get along at first, but after a while, he came out and she kissed his cheek, telling him she was proud of him. Ever since, it was like he came back from the dead. He had nice tanned, brown skin, his eyes changed to a deep, dark blue from their blackness (Percy told her that his eyes were blue when he was a kid, too, but they kinda darkened after his sister died) and he gained weight and grew quite a lot (he was about an inch taller than Jason, and that was something ). Calypso was so proud of him. After their chat was over, she hung up and came back downstairs where Leo was, and have him a little peck on the lips. "Sorry about that" she sniffed, shrugging. Leo hugged her. "You talked it out with Angel?" He mumbled in her hair, he stood taller than her now. She nodded. "Are we still going to Jason and Piper's for dinner? She's making meatloaf, and you know how much I love Piper's meatloaf. " she finally cracked a smile. Plus, there was Jason and Piper's son that Calypso absolutely adored, he had Jason's eyes, but Piper's hair. And their kids always enjoyed going to 'uncle Sparky's', Jason always entertained them by making colorful sparks shoot everywhere.   
"Sure we are. Right after we pick up the kids from school." Leo promised.  
But there's time until then, and now they finally have some alone time.


End file.
